The Xmen, Rubber man, and pawpaw man
by robby jay
Summary: Luffy is sent to the X-men evolution universe after shabody archipeligo. rated T for violence.
1. prologue

The X-men, the rubber men, and the paw-paw man

Author's note: I do not own X-men evolution or One piece. The more reviews I get for this story the faster I update. Some of my updates may just be rewrites if I think the chapter needs it. You will know the chapter is rewritten if you see Luffy saying a date (day it was rewritten) at the bottom of the chapter.

One Piece Characters

CREW

Luffy- made of rubber (gum-gum fruit)

Zoro- swordsman and right hand man to Luffy

Robin- can manipulate and create body parts

Chopper- can manipulate forms (human-human fruit)

Nami- navigator

Sanji- chef

Usopp- archer and liar

Franky- cyborg

Brooke- musician, swordsman, and skeleton (Revive-Revive fruit)

Extra

Smoker- Smoke-smoke fruit

Bartholomew Kuma- repulsion (paw-paw fruit)

Ace- Luffy's brother and Flame-flame fruit

The X-men

X-men

Cyclops- laser eyes

Wolverine-Weapon X adamantium claws, super-healing, and super strength

Jean Grey-Psychic

Kitty Pride-Shadowcat and can phase

Bobby- iceman

Jubilee- Magma and can control fire

Night crawler- teleport

Professors

Hank McCoy- Beast

Aurora- Storm

Professor Xavier- telepath

Enemies

Sabertooth- Logan's arch-enemy

Brotherhood

Mystique- shape shifter and leader

Wanda- Back fire power

Avalanche- Lance and earth-shaker

Magneto- leader

Toad- toad

Blob- super-strength

Quicksilver- Pietro and super speed

OTHERS

Spyke- Aurora's nephew and bone mod

X23- Logan's girl clone

Gambit-manipulates kinetic energy

PROLOGUE

"Nami," Luffy shouted as she was hit by Bartholomew Kuma, one of the three marine admirals of the sea. Luffy was so enraged he did not see the fist coming at him till it was too late and he was blown away.

Author's Note

Hey everyone this is the first chapter of the fanfic The X-men, the rubber men, and the pawpaw man. Please review!

Luffy: 7/23/11


	2. The Arrival, Luffy Style!

Author's note: this chapter I am going to start answering some reviews and questions that readers have about this story so the reviews don't pile up.

**Pietro-4-eva**:

Hmmm, x-men evo/one piece, Interesting combo. Update soon!

I will update as long as people review and view Pietro!

**Bumblebeecamaro38**:

Well of course Luffy's going to be stuffing his face with A LOT of food when he gets to the institute XD

I have a question, though, where is Kuma if he and Luffy were both transported there?

I like it so far even though it's short, please update soon!

Bumblebee, to answer your question I have rewritten chapter 1 so that only Luffy and his crew will be in the X-men world, and maybe a few extra of your pick. I will try to figure out how to start a poll for this on my author's page.

…- shock

_Idiot_- Thought

{Snore}- Action

WHAT- everyone

At the Site-place/scene change

Now onto the chapter!

The Arrival: Luffy style!

With the Brotherhood

It was a normal day for the Brotherhood with Tabitha playing pranks on the others using her powers, Toad jumping off the walls, Blob watching television, and avalanche causing earthquakes because of Tabitha and Toad, when they heard a loud crash. "What the heck was that?" Toad asked/shouted.

"I don't know, but let's go check it out." Lance said, acting as leader of the group while Mystique and Pietro were gone.

At the Crash Site

{Yawn} "That was a nice nap!" Luffy shouted.

"Hey, who are you?" Lance asked.

"Luffy." Luffy said. Everyone sweatdropped at the one word answer he said, like it was supposed to be obvious.

"How did you get here?" Tabitha asked with a tick mark on her forehead.

"I fell after some weird guy hit me." He said.

_I'm talking to a crazy person_ Lance thought.

"Oh, yeah! Who're you guys?" Luffy asked.

….

….

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHO'RE WE!" The Brotherhood asked together.

"I mean exactly what I said." He stated.

"You're dead!" Lance shouted as he used his powers to cause the building to fall on top of the guy. "Hah, he's done," he stated, only to be shocked when Luffy busted out through sheer force alone.

Author's Note

As I said at the top I will be posting a poll of who else should fall through. Next chapter Luffy and the Brotherhood fight!

Luffy: 7/24/11


End file.
